Just Girls
by Stacy and Naomi
Summary: Anastasia and Hope are new Divas on Smackdown. On their first day they are being checked out by Brock and Adam. What will Adam do to be with the Sassy Hope and what will Paul Heyman do to keep Brock and Anastasia apart?
1. Definitely Tough

Stacy's note: Hey everybody! It's me, Stacy, who'll be teaming up with Naomi (X-treme Goddess) for this special fic. We'll be doing more when we have time. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic!  
  
Naomi's note: Yo! Yo! Yo! What's up, guys? It's me, X-treme Goddess, and I've decided to partner with my friend, Stacy to write this fic just for you! This is not the usual 'Damsel in Distress' storyline fic that you usually see. So be prepared to be blown away!  
  
Distribution: Hey man, how about asking first?  
  
Summary: Anastasia and Hope are the newest asskicking Divas on SmackDown! These two vixens are determined to prove themselves worth as new additions to the SmackDown! Divas. Both are best friends since childhood and they will even outdo each other when reaching for the top.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo Stasia! Will you hurry it up already?!" Hope called impatiently to her childhood friend, Anastasia.  
  
"I'm coming, Hope! I'm coming!" Anastasia's sweet sugary voice called back. That made Hope sigh loudly. Sometimes, Anastasia could be such a pain in the neck.  
  
"What took you so long!?" Hope almost yelled at her friend. Anastasia let out an exasperated sigh and faced Hope.  
  
"You wouldn't help me with my bag. Of course, I'm a little slow!" the brunette complained. Hope stifled a laugh. Even though Anastasia trained hard for Hardcore matches, she sure didn't seem like a hardcore wrestler to Hope.  
  
"And this skirt does slow down my tracks," Anastasia added, tugging the hem of the denim blue miniskirt she was wearing. Hope rolled her eyes. The red- haired girl was wearing a really short pink miniskirt that left little to the imagination with a matching pink halter-top that graced her slim figure perfectly.  
  
"C'mon, Stasia, we have to hurry!" Hope dragged her friend by the arm.  
  
"Oh all right! But quit pulling me, okay?!" Anastasia whined. Hope tried hard to tune down the whining and continued pulling Anastasia to the SmackDown! General Manager's office. They had just waltzed past the security after showing their special passes.  
  
"Now, Stasia, you better behave or we'll never get the job!" Hope warned her friend, who immediately stopped whining and straightened her clothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Adam Copeland, or known by his ring name, Edge, nodded to what Stephanie McMahon was saying. He was discussing the storyline he was going to have with Albert and Rey Mysterio Jr.  
  
"Sure, gotcha, Steph and thanks for the tip," Adam gave the General Manager his Cheshire smile and went to leave the office. Before he could even reach the doorknob, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Stephanie's businesslike voice called. The door opened and a beautiful brunette stepped in.  
  
"C'mon Hope, the door's open," the girl said.  
  
"I'm coming, Stasia. You go in first then," the girl's friend said. The brunette shot Adam a smile before walking into the office. Adam pretended to leave but he actually wanted to see how the girl's friend looked like. The sight of the girl really took Adam's breath away. She was... gorgeous.  
  
"Hey, could you please excuse me?" the girl asked. It took a while for Adam to snap out of his trance and finally reply.  
  
"Su-Sure," Adam finally managed to choke out and left the office, staring at the girl's back as he left. He shook his head a little as he walked to the locker room.  
  
"Hey Adam, have you- Dude, are you okay?" Matt Hardy asked curiously. Adam took quite a few to realize where he was going.  
  
"I'm fine, Matt. What was it?" Adam answered distractedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie McMahon looked at the two girls in front of her. They had to be the two new girls her father had signed to SmackDown!  
  
"You must be the new girls," Stephanie said, reaching for the file that had the girls' particulars inside. She flipped through the file and finally found the documents.  
  
"So which one of you is Hope Marie Hanson?" Stephanie asked. Both of them had slight Spanish looks and it confused Stephanie a little.  
  
"I am," the red-haired girl answered. Stephanie blinked. The girl sure did look young for a 24-year-old.  
  
"So you're Anastasia Maria Rozario?" the GM asked the other girl.  
  
"Si," the girl nodded, her soft dark brown curls bouncing. Stephanie pushed the file away and looked at the girls. She had an idea. She could get these two new girls to debut as a tag team! She'd heard that these two girls made up a very good team despite their hardcore reigns. Her father marveled at the girls' power since they were girls.  
  
"How about you two debut as a tag team? It'll be fun!" Stephanie asked. Hope looked doubtful but Anastasia looked excited.  
  
"Who's it against?" Hope asked.  
  
"Lisa and Nora, well, there're actually Ivory and Molly Holly," Stephanie gave them her famous smile. Anastasia now looked pretty shocked but Hope looked happy.  
  
"This is going to be great! Thank you Miss McMahon!" Hope exclaimed.  
  
"Oh and Anastasia, you'll be a backstage interviewer too. I want to show Eric Bischoff that SmackDown can get a female interviewer more prettier than Terri!" Stephanie added. Anastasia nodded speechlessly.  
  
"Congrats, Stasia! And thank you Stephanie!" Hope said.  
  
"You're welcome, girls. And good luck on your match!" Stephanie called after the girls as they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anastasia looked at Hope a little fearfully. She was frightened at the thought of having to fight against two 'veteran' Divas.  
  
"What are you so afraid of, Stasia?" Hope asked, surprised. Anastasia looked doubtful and decided whether to tell Hope or not.  
  
"Is little Stasia afraid of a lil' tag team match?" Hope teased. The brunette scowled at her red-haired friend.  
  
"Hope, you're not helping at all," Anastasia said a little angrily. Hope looked a little offended.  
  
"Well, well, well, lil' Miss Touchy, are we?" Hope teased again. That made Anastasia laugh.  
  
"Okay, you got me, girlfriend," she said. Hope smiled and started walking to the direction of the Women's Locker Room. Anastasia sighed and followed her friend, momentarily adjusting her bag on her shoulder. They reached the room and found Nidia Guenard still primping her hair for her valeting with her onscreen boyfriend, Jamie Noble. The two girls ignored her.  
  
"So Hope, what are we to do? I mean, what are we to wear?" Anastasia asked. Hope smiled.  
  
"You always me, don't you, Stasia?" Hope said as Nidia left. Anastasia nodded guiltily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ivory had heard that she and Molly Holly were going to fight two new girls here on SmackDown! She was smug about it. She and Molly were 'veteran' wrestlers and it'd be of no sweat to beat the new girls!  
  
"What are you looking so smug about?!" Molly asked irritably. Ivory lost her smile immediately. As much as she loved kicking new girls' asses, she was great enemies with Molly.  
  
"What do you mean!? Kicking young girls' asses is great!" Ivory answered. Molly sighed.  
  
"Are you that stupid or what? Didn't you hear Stephanie? She told us that these new Divas aren't your normal typical Divas. They've trained with the best and toughest men in WWE. They're HARDCORE! We're in deep shit!" Molly exclaimed furiously. Ivory laughed.  
  
"So what if they're hardcore? We have more experience than them! If they beat us, I can slap myself silly," Ivory said nastily as she made her finishing touches to her outfit. Molly snorted and went to primp her hair a little.  
  
"C'mon, Molls, it's time to go and beat up the newbies!" Ivory said. Molly sighed and followed.  
  
  
  
~~The Match with 3rd person's point of view~~  
  
  
  
Ivory's music hit the arena and she came out, shouting at the fans about something, which was inaudible.  
  
"Making her way into the ring, Ivory!!" Howard Finkle announced. Ivory slid into the ring and climbed up the turnbuckle. Her music ended and was replaced by Molly's.  
  
"Her tag team partner, she is the Women's Champion, Molly Holly!!" the ring announcer's voice rang out around the arena. Ivory and Molly waited for their opponents. Suddenly, Who do You Think You Are by Spice Girls, sounded and the crowd screamed.  
  
"Introducing the challenger, from Austin, Texas, Hope!" Howard announced. Hope climbed up one of the turnbuckles and waved at the crowds, who were screaming wildly. Many knew the Hardcore Women Tag Team from the Indy Fed. They were just waiting for Hope's partner. Then, No Scrubs by TLC hit the arena and everyone gave an ovation to the long-awaited partner.  
  
"And her tag team partner, also from Austin, Texas, Anastasia!!" Howard said and left the ring. The four women glared at each other and Hope told Anastasia that she would be the one starting the match.  
  
"And Hope will be the one starting the matchup," Michael Cole commentated.  
  
"These two new Divas are HOT, Cole. It's such a miracle that they are hardcore. And did you hear what an ovation Anastasia got when her music hit?" Tazz asked.  
  
"Yes, and ooh! Right hand to Molly!" Cole exclaimed as Hope got a perfect right hand punch to Molly Holly. The red-haired vivacious vixen Irish- Whipped Molly to the ropes and hit her with a Leaping Knee to the Face.  
  
"Ow! That's gotta hurt!" Tazz exclaimed.  
  
Hope dragged Molly to her team's corner turnbuckle and slammed her face right on it. She tagged Anastasia in and the Spanish-looking brunette grabbed Molly by the hair and hair-pulled her to the mat. After a couple more punches and kicks, Molly suddenly hit her with a Gut Punch on her midsection. The woman tagged in Ivory who kicked Anastasia's midsection. The girl tried desperately to tag Hope in but Ivory got a Cheap Shot at Hope and the redhead fell out of the ring.  
  
"And a Cheap Shot to Hope but the ref didn't see it!" Tazz exclaimed.  
  
The referee restrained Molly from going into the ring and Hope went into the ring to help Anastasia beat the crap out of Ivory. Unfortunately, the referee saw it and restrained Hope while Molly got into the ring and attacked Anastasia from behind. The brunette suffered much before Molly rushed back to her place.  
  
"Anastasia struggling to tag Hope in but Ivory pulling on her leg..." Cole said.  
  
Desperately, Anastasia stood up shakily and hit Ivory with a Roundhouse Kick. Both women fell on the mat and crawled slowly to their tag team partners. Anastasia was a little slow but she managed to tag Hope in. Ivory tagged Molly in and the two legal women rushed at each other quickly with Hope taking Molly down with a clothesline. This went on till Hope Irish- Whipped Molly to the corner turnbuckle but failed a Big Splash at the Corner.  
  
Molly grabbed Hope by the hair and set her up for a Tornado DDT. However, Hope pushed Molly and the brunette fell to the ground. Hope went to get Molly back but Ivory jumped into the scene and attacked Hope. The referee tried to call Ivory back but she didn't listen. Then, Hope felt Ivory being 'lifted' away from her and she knew that Anastasia had came to her rescue. Then, came the thudding of the mat but it stopped when it reached two. Hope kept herself busy while she knew that Anastasia was doing a good job handling Ivory. Stephanie McMahon said that they were supposed to win.  
  
"And a beautiful Tornado DDT to Ivory!" Hope heard Cole exclaim.  
  
"She's gonna pin her! No, wait, what is she doing!?" Tazz said.  
  
Hope felt fear surging through her. Anastasia couldn't do that! Not now, no way! She heard the sickening thud on the mat and the three thuds.  
  
"1-2-3!" the arena fans chanted. The bell sounded and No Scrubs by TLC echoed throughout the arena. Hope felt warm relief wash through her as the fans screamed wildly. The referee raised the girls' arms in victory.  
  
"Here are your winners, Anastasia and Hope!!" the ring announcer announced. The two girls walked up the ramp and looked at the ring, where Ivory was still lying down on the mat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi's A/N: Um... I know this sucked but I apologize!! I'm that good at introductory chapters. ~bows~ Sorry guys!! But it'll be better the next time! 


	2. Bring it on, ladies!

A/N: We don't own anyone but Hope and Anastasia. Plus, if you sue us, you'll get nothing, unless you prefer doing our work...  
  
Stacy: What's wrong Naomi?  
  
Naomi: No one reviewed.  
  
Stacy: They will they are just so speechless because our story is going to be awesome.  
  
Naomi: You're right.  
  
Stacy: Of course I am right...So people don't be shy, speak up, review  
  
Naomi: Yea what she said  
  
Stacy and Naomi: Toodlez and REVIEW!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hope and Anastasia walked through out the hallways. People were telling them that they did a good job with Ivory and Molly Holly. While walking down one of the hallways to get back to the Women's Locker Room, they passed Adam talking to Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman. Hope and Adam made eye contact and they smiled at each other. Brock and Paul noticed Adam was looking at something and so they turned around and saw the two beautiful ladies walking toward them. Paul saw Anastasia and his jaw dropped. Paul looked at Brock and then back at the girls as they passed the men to go into the locker room.  
  
"Some body was undressing Adam with her eyes..." Anastasia teased.  
  
"Oh shut up! I saw you looking at Brock the same way. So there!" Hope exclaimed.  
  
"Tsk, tsk! Somebody has a temper," Anastasia said as both the ladies hit the showers.  
  
When they were done, they walked back into the room. Anastasia put on a black mini skirt and spaghetti strapped shirt that said 'Hottie' on the front. Hope put on a short tight dress.  
  
Meanwhile, three men, namely Brock Lesnar, Adam Copeland and Paul Heyman, were talking in the hallway.  
  
"I don't know what it is about that one girl but I like her," Adam said as he thought about Hope.  
  
"I feel the same way about her friend," Brock said.  
  
"Brock! BROCK! Listen to me. She's not worth it. Get her off your mind. Women screw up everything. She'll make you a wimp. Listen to me! BROCK ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Paul said desperately.  
  
The girls packed their bags and walked out the door. They saw the three men looking at them and Brock and Adam seemed to be drooling. The girls giggled at them and walked away.  
  
"I'm going to do it," Adam said.  
  
"Do what?" Paul asked.  
  
Adam ran up to the girls. Brock was right on his tail and Paul was sweating just trying to keep up.  
  
"Hey girls," Adam said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey yourself," Hope said.  
  
"What're your names?" Brock finally asked.  
  
"I'm Hope," Hope said.  
  
"And I'm Anastasia but feel free to call me Stasia," the other girl said shyly.  
  
"I'm Adam and this is Brock Lesnar. Alongside him is his (useless) manager Paul Heyman," Adam introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys," Hope said as they all shook each other's hands.  
  
"We were wondering if-," Adam began but stopped when he saw Hope and Anastasia's faces turning sour.  
  
Adam and Brock turned around and saw Ivory and Molly (well we'll just use their ring names on here so you don't get confused) heading toward them. They walked right up to Hope and Anastasia.  
  
"You may have beaten us this time, but you won't be so lucky next time. You little witches," Ivory said nastily.  
  
"Like we are scared of you. You know what just bring it on," Hope said.  
  
"We'll beat you again and again because you guys suck big time," Anastasia added. Ivory was going to slap them, but Molly stopped her.  
  
"We'll get them next Thursday in the ring," Molly told Ivory.  
  
"That's right we'll get you," Ivory said as both of them left laughing evilly.  
  
"What was that all about?" Adam asked the two girls, who were staring after Ivory and Molly. 


End file.
